


Причина безумия

by Kollega



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Other, Tentacle Sex, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 07:35:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5083309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kollega/pseuds/Kollega
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Друзиллы кинк на тентакли, и она предается ему вместе с далеком Кааном. Ревнивый!Спайк наблюдает.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Причина безумия

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Cause of Madness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049505) by [Thette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thette/pseuds/Thette). 



> От автора: Целиком и полностью крэк. Да, я пишу порно с далеками и нет мне никакого прощения.  
> Написано на Doctor Who kink meme.  
> У вампиров нет понятия о согласии (о чем свидетельствует попытка Спайка изнасиловать Баффи), так что Спайк, у которого устоявшиеся отношения с Друзиллой, насилует ее, пока она без сознания. Тентакле-секс с далеком — по обоюдному согласию.
> 
> От переводчика: перевод сделан на ФБ-15 для команды Кроссоверов. Бета - Хетта.

Спайк все еще чувствовал вкус крови на губах после ее властного поцелуя, его собственной крови — и ее тоже. Друзилла кусала его губы до крови, и он проделывал то же самое с ней.

— Соль и перец между звезд, — пробормотала она, лизнув его шею. — Ягненок, пылающий в неопалимой купине. Ящерка-ящерка, идем играть? — Последнее слово она почти выкрикнула — Спайк сильно выкрутил ее соски и прижал к гробу бедрами. От Друзиллы буквально несло возбуждением, она нежно мурлыкнула ему в шею.

— ЭКСТРЕННЫЙ ТЕМПОРАЛЬНЫЙ СДВИГ! — Механический голос эхом прокатился по склепу. О, какая прелесть. Робот. Спайк закатил глаза.

— Не знаю, умеешь ли ты общаться, но мы тут немножко заняты. Свали отсюда! Пойди найди своих жестяных дружков и уничтожь своего создателя, или чем вы там, жестянки, развлекаетесь.

Друзилла, однако, выглядела встревоженной. Он сам не удостоил эту штуку даже взглядом, а она рассматривала ее во все глаза.

— Пупырки! Бугристые пупырки повсюду, — захохотала она, как ребенок. Спайк застонал и выбрался из гроба. Пупырки, действительно, но его характеристика — жестянка — была гораздо точнее.

— ЧТО ЭТО ЗА МЕСТО? СООБЩИ! СООБЩИ! — штука требовательно замахала вантузом.

— Добро пожаловать в Саннидейл, что в солнечной Калифорнии. Население — тридцать шесть тысяч человек и стремительно уменьшается благодаря твоему покорному слуге. А теперь съебывай и дай нам побыть плохими детишками.

Наверное, это бы даже сработало, если бы эта блядь в тот момент не направилась, покачивая бедрами, к штуке и, отбросив назад великолепную гриву черных волос, облизнула палец.

— Дру... — недовольно пробормотал Спайк.

— Я вижу города в синем пламени. Человеческие дети, дети демонов — все они падут... из-за тебя.

— ДАЛЕКИ — ВЫСШИЕ СУЩЕСТВА.

— Хочешь поиграть со мной?

Когда Друзилла обращала свою бешеную силу обольщения на кого-то еще, это было больно, как удар кулаком в лицо. Удар в лицо — и кровь к члену. Мучительное возбуждение — и брюки стали тесными. Он хотел ее сильнее, чем обычно, и хотел наказать ее. Отшлепать, искусать и оттрахать.

— Давай поиграем, ящерка?

Она сделала обольстительную физиономию. Она сделала обольстительную физиономию для робота? Сучка!

— ОБНАРУЖЕН НЕИЗВЕСТНЫЙ ВИД. НАЗОВИСЬ!

Глядя с обожанием, она опустилась перед ним на колени, оглаживая его полусферы.

— Мы вампиры. Убиваем ради забавы, удовольствия и пропитания. Ты можешь научить нас.

Металлическая оболочка раскрылась, и из нее выглянуло покрытое слизью одноглазое существо, коснулось щупальцами лица Друзиллы. То, что и было нужно, — аналог дополнительных членов, заигрывающих с ней. Она лизнула один из придатков и призывно раскрыла губы. Щупальце скользнуло внутрь все глубже и глубже, заставляя Друзиллу надуть щеки, заткнув рот. О, она всегда была великолепна с заткнутым ртом, подумал Спайк, рассеянно лаская член. Такие удивленные, широко распахнутые глаза, которые тут же жмурились от удовольствия. Ей это все действительно нравилось.

Зеленые щупальца, опутавшие ее тело, в клочья изорвавшие ее белое, невинное на вид платьице. Щупальца вокруг ее напряженных сосков, крепко охватившие туловище, не давая двигаться, и медленно опускавшиеся к заднице. Друзилла прижалась к оболочке, раздвинув ноги, и потерлась клитором об одну из выпуклостей. И приглушенно застонала, когда щупальца размером с руку скользнули в оба ее отверстия. Спайк неистово дрочил. Под конец, довершая осквернение, щупальца возле висков что-то сделали с ее разумом, и глаза Друзиллы погасли, стали пустыми. Именно это, видимо, доставило далеку гораздо больше наслаждения, чем все остальное насилие. Существо вздрогнуло и закрыло глаз.

Вскоре после этого Друзилла лежала, распростершись на холодном каменном полу, а существо взлетело и направилось к лестнице.

— Эй, далек!

— ТЫ ПРЕДОСТАВИЛ ЦЕННУЮ ИНФОРМАЦИЮ. Я НЕ БУДУ ТЕБЯ УНИЧТОЖАТЬ СЕЙЧАС.

Спайк вздрогнул: угроза, которую он недооценил. Далек убрался прочь, и на этот раз Спайк понадеялся, что Истребительница выполнит свои обязанности.

Он подошел к Друзилле, еще лежавшей без сознания, подхватил на руки и отнес к гробу. Осторожно опустил внутрь, уложил волосы в странное подобие нимба и стащил с нее остатки платья.

— Дру, — сказал он, грубо входя в ее все еще бесчувственное тело, — никогда не думал, что тебе нравится порно с тентаклями.


End file.
